The present disclosure relates, in general, to a computer, or other similar electronic component, and, more particularly, to a computer and method according to which electromagnetic interference is contained.
It is well known that during the operation of computers, or other similar electronic components, electromagnetic interference, (EMI) emissions, or radiation, are generated in the chassis of the computer by the motors, drives, processors, chips, circuits, etc. These emissions have deleterious effects and should be contained within the chassis. Moreover, in certain situations, these emissions must be contained in order to comply with certain regulations.
A great majority of computers are provided with several peripheral bays which can be accessed through an opening in the front wall, or bezel, and/or the rear wall of the chassis. When one or more of the bays are not in use, a "closeout", or cover, is usually placed over one of the above walls at the unused bays to prevent the egress of the EMI emissions from the interior of the chassis. However, although each cover is designed to completely cover a bay, gaps are often present around the covers, and especially in connection with two adjacent covers. These gaps are undesirable since they create a slot antenna gap though which the EMI emissions pass.
Therefore, what is needed is a cover for a peripheral bay in a computer, or other similar component, that eliminates any slot antenna gaps occurring around the shield and thus contains the emissions in the computer chassis.